


Reincarnated Into Pathfinder

by blasto652



Series: Pathfinder Reincarnation [1]
Category: Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Based on my character, Dragons, Druids, Elves, Heavy Anime Insperation!, I have an editor!, Magic, No realy fuck them, OC, Reincarnation, Swords, Swords & Sorcery, fuck tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 02:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blasto652/pseuds/blasto652
Summary: A man of the age of 28 finds himself lost and alone in a world not his own.He must make his way through this world but as he does he finds that all is not as it seems and that he may have more of a destiny in this world than he first thought.(Reincarnated into Golarion this man must use his knowledge of the game world to both survive and thrive but also must try to not get himself killed by the many powerful beings that might see him as a threat)





	Reincarnated Into Pathfinder

**Author's Note:**

> So this is technically a novel here and it's my first one. I have always had this idea of someone being reincarnated into the world of pathfinder or D&D (IE the the worlds of Golarion or Toril but never found anything like it so I'm planning to make it here. Let me know what you guys think because this is going to be my main work that I will do apart from my two other fan fictions im working on.
> 
> Writer: Blasto652  
Editor: Angle

I wake up after a long days nap yawning.  
After blinking several times as I arise and notice the sound of birds chirping.  
That is odd as I have never heard the birds chirp in the morning.  
I quickly look up and see a bright light.  
I wince in pain as I’m not used to bright light being cooped up my whole life.  
I then feel the grass beneath my feet.  
And I feel… Lighter. Far lighter.

“What Happened? Where am I?”

As I say this, it strikes me that I'm outside.  
“Why the fuck am i outside?”  
I glance about and i see trees around me.   
Unfortunately I have no clue what trees they are. Not that I’m exactly good at that.  
And one thing is for sure, I haven’t seen these anywhere near my city.  
While the chirping of birds echoes throughout the forest I move about the forest and notice.  
I’m wearing a strange dress?   
Some sort of formal dress?  
The dress is tan colored with beautiful green lines across it.  
As I look down upon my clothes I see hair.  
Long hair. Golden colored. What.  
I also notice i have white gloves on with green gems embedded in them.

I am not blond. And this is closer to actual Gold than blond.  
As I continue inspecting myself I notice a strange book on my hip.   
It is a very thick leather book with 7 gems embedded on its front.  
Five on the front with one big gem in the center and four smaller gems arranged around it at its corners.   
It also has two gems on latches that are buttons?  
I try clicking on the two gems to open the book and glancing in.  
The book is full of runes which I can’t recognize.  
At least until I blink a few times.  
They then adjust into something readable.

“What the fuck?!”  
“Some kind of trick book or something right?”  
“Or maybe something like invisible ink that shows in the right light?”

I start to read some of it and i start to chuckle as I realise it's a pathfinder spell book. I recognize some of the spells in here.

“Ok so my mom and dad must have let me go out to a local larping session that I found online or something. First time for everything I guess.”

I put the book back on my belt as I notice there are a few other objects there. 

A metallic small wand like a teachers pointer.   
A small pouch hangs next to the wand.   
I stop examining my belt and once again my hair.  
I try to pull off my wig and realize, I can’t take it off.

“What the hell it must be stu-OW crap that hurt...”

I hear rustling in the bushes as I scream. I then hear clanking on my belt and glance down to notice a sword sheath and a rapier in it.

“Fuck it, it's better than nothing even if its plastic I can at least attempt to scare whatever it is away”

I take out the Rapier and notice it's a weight but having no time to freak out as something jumps out from the bush I point it forward.  
It’s a bloody wolf!

I let out a gasp when I notice the wolf.  
I’ve never seen a wolf in my life!  
Dear God it’s charging!  
I try to make myself look as big as I can.  
I hope that the internet won’t deceive me again!  
I then start shouting my lungs out.  
“BACK! ,GET!, HAI HAI GO GO NOW!”

I start waving my hands around making it look as if I'm going to put up a fight.  
As I expect the wolf to pounce at me, it stops.  
*sniff sniff*  
“The fuck?!?!”  
The wolf simply sniffed the air, and sat down.

“I'm a fucking idiot of course there aren't any wild dogs around here at least no fucking wolves. This is North Carolina not a wild forest for crying out loud”  
I shake my head  
“You must belong to someone around here either that or you ran away huh boy...At Least i think you’re a boy don't exactly want to check at the moment.”

I sheath the rapier as I approach.   
“Huh guess dogs still see me as friendly no matter what type ha.”  
I wonder why dogs always seem to like me. Even when everyone think they’re violent I don’t think a dog ever even growled at me.  
Always shocks everyone too.

I snap out of it shaking my head and then stop petting the dog who has laid down next to me  
And sit down.  
I should check what else I have on me.   
I take off everything I have besides my clothing. Although this dress is annoying I’m not in the mood to be arrested.

I have the spell book, pouch, wand and are these energy drinks?  
6 vials in different colors. Some opaque green liquid slushes inside one of them. While another looks sort of like milk? And is this apple juice? Did they go bad or something?

Well I highly doubt im in a larping session.  
And looking at the quality of this stuff, I immensely doubt I would spend so much money on it. Even though I am partially an impulsive buyer. I would at least remember buying it!  
Fuck why cant I remember how I got here?   
The last thing I remember was going to sleep in my room.  
Did something hit my head and that's why I can't remember?” 

I check my head for any bumps and find nothing.  
Oh christ what the hell happened to me???  
No no I shouldn’t jump to conclusions there is no way that happened.  
I just have to find some people and get to a police station, I took a tumble while on my way to a larping session.   
Then they get me home and mom and dad will help me find out what happened to my hair maybe i accidentally used Super Glue instead of something that helped me put the wig on I mean fuck i never put a wig on before.   
Maybe someone pranked me or something I don't fucking know…

I shake my head and look in the pouch that I had with me thinking mom and dad wouldn't let me go anywhere without a phone so I must have put it in the pouch so to not break character.

I look inside and all I see are six rings at first.   
Then the rings vanish and are replaced with another small metallic wand and that as well vanishes and replaced with a necklace of some sort???

I quickly close the pouch and toss it on the ground, backing up into a tree, I can feel my body shaking badly.

“What the hell was that just now? No fuck no! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT JUST HAPPENED!”

I should calm down. Lets try breathing exercises.  
I close my eyes and try to stop my hands and legs from shaking.  
After a few minutes I calm down.  
I hesitantly open my right eye and glance at the bag.   
It seems to still be in the same place it was.  
I quickly gather it and put it on my belt trying not to think about it.  
Am I hallucinating from my fall?  
I quickly gather the small vials putting them back on my belt and the rapier and attach it to a small loop on the belt where it was when I woke up.   
Maybe I will find some clues in the book?  
I then pick up the book and I start flipping through it.

Reading through it I see the crazy level of detail everything is written in. It totally looks like a real spell book. 

No notes unfortunately. But there are a lot of Wizard spells.

I close the book and hook it on my belt just like it was.   
I glance about and try to see which way the sun is facing but unfortunately it seems to be midday making it practically impossible to figure out what direction to go.  
I glance down to the dog and slowly stand up to stretch.  
My bones seem to pop and crack as if they haven't been moved in a while.   
I look back to the dog and smile down while patting my leg as if in a beckoning motion.

“Want to come with me to find somebody boy?”

The wolf pants and licks my hand before standing up to stretch it self   
The wolf glances up to me as if expecting me to do something.  
Well what do you want from me?   
I pet the wolfs head and wave it to follow me.   
Guess I will just walk in a random direction?  
And I begin my journey. I walk. And walk. And walk. Seeing no civilization in sight for what feels like an hour.  
It feels so weird to be able to walk around a forest for so long without getting even a little tired.

I keep traveling for some time until i notice the canopy of the forest starts to get darker and more closed off.

I take out my spell book and read it abit to comfort myself since this is the longest i have been outside and I don't want to think about all of the bugs and definitely not the spiders that might be around me.

I notice that although these are pathfinder spells there are more details in here than just the effects of the spell.   
It explains different enchantments you use to cast them such as to cast the simple spell spark a simple level zero cantrip for wizards you would say Ignum and snap your fingers in a motion as if using a lighter.  
Serious level of detail. How on earth do I not remember buying this?!?!  
Suddenly, I hear a strange sound in the distance.   
I think that’s a wolf's howl?  
I look away from the book down to my companion who is now on edge and facing towards the direction of the howl.  
I quickly glance up and notice the large bushes are starting to shake and move.   
I quickly unsheath the rapier.

“Oh great this isn't going to be good”

I quickly grab my rapier and point it towards the bush while almost using the book as a shield.

I notice my wolf companion gets between me and the bush and starts growling in a low tone warning whatever it was to not come near.

*Sniff Sniff*

The wolf then sits down barking and wagging its tail as several other wolfs exit the bushes.  
.It genuinely feels as if they are conversing with each other….  
They all then look at me for a moment.   
They don't seem to be a threat so I sheath my rapier.

The wolf's then look towards each other again, the lead wolf barks lightly & the other wolf with me barks as well.  
Having a fun conversation I hope?  
My wolf then returns to my side and lays down.I breathe slowly calming myself down again.

I start petting the wolf it even licks my hand. it’s really nice and calming.  
The others seem like they want to stay with me for now since they start to lay down in a circular pattern around me.   
One thing I didn’t notice, was that they made a crescent pattern.  
I quickly fall asleep in the comfort of the wolfs (Mentally i should be freaked out but i just cant bring myself to be right now i have more things to worry about like getting home rather than a bunch of dogs or wolves that arnt attacking me and want to help me.)


End file.
